Fallen Feathers
by Yami Getsuei
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old vampire hunter gets tangled in the Hellsing family, what about her uncle? AxOC IxOC Rated M for safety and for torture later on
1. New friends

**Authors Note:**

**Edited again, with the tips from my friend Uplate, thanks alot!  
**

_Run for your li_ Was written on the wall in blood, someone attempted to right the _f_ in life but it went as a long line that went to the ground. A girl with long slightly messy hair examined the wall. She traced her finger on the words, then examined it. It was fresh, about 10 minutes. She wiped it on a cloth and brushed her fingers through her hair. She shifted something underneath her black cloak and continued on. She looked around in the house.

"Liona... this should not be some joke. You know I can't go out in public often" The girl shouted. Then a group of zombies stumbled out of a room, flesh reeking of decay and blood.

"Oh, not more of you" She muttered, she pulled out a crossbow and shot them all, each arrow exploding. She walked into a room with a man sucking on a woman's neck.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe that's my friend your feeding on, I think Liona needs more respect than that" The girl said.

"And who are you?" The man asked. The girl swept the hair from her face. "2 things. 1. I am Yami Getsuei, pleased to meet you 2. I am your worst nightmare" She said. She threw back her cloak. She had black raven's wings in a giant size. She wore a black dress with a corset like top, with a lot of belts over her waist. She also was holding up her crossbow. He had hit him in the heart and he flew back into the wall, making a sickening cross of blood. Yami walked over to Liona and brushed back the hair from her face. She was starting to change. She pointed the arrow to her heart and shot. She placed a note with a solar eclipse drawing on it. _Yami Getsuei, Vampire hunter for hire. 749-3489_ it read. She also placed a raven feather and dipped it into the blood, and laid it next on the body.

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

"What is this?! Job already finished!" Integra yelled. Alucard grinned. "Yes master, and they where so kind to leave a business card, and a souvenir" Alucard said, giving her the card and blood-soaked feather. She examined it. "Alucard, you are dismissed" She said. She picked up the phone and dialed something

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

A phone rang in a small house that was neatly organized. "Ben! Can you get that! I'm kind of in the shower right now!" A girl cried out from the direction of a bathroom.

"Alright Yami" Ben said, laughing. Ben was a man in his mid 40s, he had shot brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair, and answered the phone.

"Yami Getsuei, hunter for hire, this is Benjamin Kort speaking" Ben said.

"This is Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, one of your personnel has intruded in the work of my organization!" Integra said, a desk slam could be heard in the background. Yami lingered in the doorway and walked over to Ben, he nodded and gave the phone to her.

"Hello Sir Hellsing, this is Yami speaking. I am sorry to intrude upon your business, yet this was my best friend who was the victim of the vampire. Her name is Liona Trauff. She had called me before the incident, I am sorry about intruding in your work, Sir" Yami said sadly. She just snorted in the background.

"But please, if you don't get off the lines, I'm going to have to hang up. So if you want to, please schedule an appointment, since face to face conversations are better" Yami added. There was a moment of silence then a sigh.

"Tomorrow at 7:30 sound good?" Yami asked, smiling. "Yes, that sounds good" she said. "I will give this over to Benjamin, I look forward to seeing you" She smiled while speaking, handing it over to him. She mouthed "I think we have a new gig" And walked off.

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

Integra sighed as she hung up the phone, she had intended to yell at this "Yami" and to ruin her buisness, but she sounded quite calm. She thought about how she sounded, and decided that the appointment wasn't too bad.

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

Ben parked the car under a tree and got out and opened the back seat door behind him.

"I can open my own damn door" Yami said annoyed. She got up and brushed off her cloak, which was a dark blue with white dots on it. Ben sighed.

"Why did you pick that cloak for today" He asked.

"What, my black one with the red is dirty, this is the only presentable one" She said, crossing her arms under the cloak.

"What ever, lets go, we're going to be late" Ben said, she walked down to the large mansion and talked to the guard.

"Excuse me, sir, I have a appointment with Sir Hellsing" Yami said. "Are you Yami Getsuei?" He asked. "Yes, and here is my identification" She said, and pulled out a Passport book with her name and age.

"Alright, you may pass" He said, and opened the gate. She walked with Ben to the door. Ben reached out to knock, but Yami shook her head.

"You know I'm stronger, let me knock" She said, Ben sighed and nodded. Yami rapped on the door loudly, and a old man in his 70s opened it.

"Ah, hello Miss Yami" The man said, holding his hand out. She shook it firmly and looked him square in the eye.

"Good day to you, Mister…" She trailed off. "Walter, Walter C. Dornez" He replied.

"Alright, good day to you Mister Walter" She said, smiling.

"This is Benjamin Kort, my adopted Uncle" She said. They shook hands and talked a bit.

"I'm going to be late for the appointment Ben, hurry" She said frowning and in a whiney voice. They both laughed. Walter lead them up the stairs to large doors, he knocked, with a familiar voice saying "Come in". Walter opened the door.

"Miss Integra, Yami Getsuei is here" Walter said. Yami walked in with Ben. Walter closed the door and went to Integra's side. "Hello, Sir Hellsing, nice to meet you" Yami said with a warm smile.

"I am so sorry for intruding in your business, but a friend is a friend nonetheless" She said rubbing the back of her head apologetically. Integra just gazed at her, searching her.

"Might as well explain myself…" She trailed off, her voice became firm.

"I am Yami Getsuei, of Japanese decent. I am age 15. Born and raised in America. Hired at age 12 for the AVAMP corporation. Left at age 13 due to abuse of power by the leaders. Moved to England at age 14 and I've been here since. I use a crossbow equipped with silver arrows, and explosive silver arrows" She said, as she pulled out her crossbow from under her cloak and gave it to Walter to examine.

"I am a virgin on my own reasons" She added. There was a moment of silence.

"You're hired" She sighed. Yami nodded. "I will need to get my things at my home, and there are secrets needed to be kept, just to let you know. I will show you after I retrieve my items" Yami said.

Yami heard laughter and looked to the shadows, a tall man with a big red hat was standing there. He wore a red trench coat and had a tie that was done so perfectly Yami had an urge to mess it up. He had orange sunglasses that distorted his red eyes.

"Who's big red" She asked Integra. "That is Alucard, he will be working with you" She said. Yami sighed. "Ben, can you run home and grab the stuff, you know what things I need" She said, he nodded. She walked over to Ben and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to tell her…"


	2. Torture of a melody

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the writing layout and me not doing Integra so well(in my opinion.) Its hard to copy a British person when you're part German, and ½ Asian, and a lot of other crap I don't know, and has lived in America all her life, well, at least enjoy the story**_

"_That is Alucard, he will be working with you" She said. Yami sighed. "Ben, can you run home and grab the stuff, you know what things I need" She said, he nodded. She walked over to Ben and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to tell her…"_

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Ben nodded and he stood up."Remember, my tooth brush is the white one" She said, winking to him.

"Alright" He replied and stood up. He shook hands with Walter and walked out. Yami sighed.

"My secret in hunting is something never to be revealed, I will pay you with my own money to keep it safe." She said, while untangling the star pendant holding the cloak on. It dropped to the ground and wings lashed out. Metal spikes glimmered beneath the black raven feathers. She wore a long plaid dress that went out a bit at the bottom that ended a inch below her hips, she wore flare jeans under the dress. She had converse with skulls in plaid hearts. She had a long tattoo running down her arm left, it was a graffiti raven, taking off in flight. She had a white bandage on her right arm, traces of blood and some black substance was on it. Integra was stunned, Alucard grinned, showcasing his large fangs, in the shadows. Walter was intrigued.

"How do you have wings?" Integra asked, dazed. "I don't know Sir Hellsing, I was born with them." She said, shaking her hair out of her face. Her Ice blue eyes looking down to the ground.

"Alucard, I trust you enough to show our new hunter to her room." Integra said. Yami Looked up, grabbed her cloak and put it on, and followed Alucard. There was a silence so, Yami decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… Uhm… How long have you been working for Hellsing?" She asked, while trailing behind him. "Long enough" He said, looking forward. She winced, he had a tone of hate in his voice, bad question. Yami opened her mouth to say something, but Alucard said something first.

"Why do you have that bandage on you're arm" He asked, stopping. "This one is fairly new, this arm has always been, uh, bad luck" She said, covering up the dark story about her arm. He stopped at a door.

"Oh, arigato" She said, and bowed to him. He smirked. Yami ignored this and opened the door. It was almost like a small apartment, or hotel room. It had a kitchen, a window going out into the large garden. It had a living space with a couch and a table. There was a eating space, enough to fit four to five people. She shut the door softly behind her and went to explore around. She checked the fridge, empty, she checked the cabinets, empty. She went to the larger bed room, it had a vanity, a large four poster bed, and a walk in closet. The bed had no sheets. She walked out and went to the smaller room. It had bare walls, a walk in closet, and a small twin size bed. It had a desk and had a window. A large one that had a view of a willow tree. She opened her cell phone and called Ben.

"Hey, Ben-ojisan. We need some plates, sheets, and food. Can you get some while you're out?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said, then something fell. "Shit! Sorry, have to go or else I'm going to break another lamp" He said. "Bye" Yami said, laughing. She shut the phone. She walked out the bedroom and into the living quarters. Then there was a knock on the door. She ran to it and opened it. Walter was standing there.

"I almost forgot, we need to introduce you to the Wild Geese." He said. "Sure" Yami said, as he followed him.

"What is America like?" He asked. "Oh, we're struggling with our economy. But we've been doing good. I actually was born in the northwestern area. Seattle Washington, very nice there. Had damn good seafood" She said, sighing. Walter laughed. They stopped at a large barrack type area. Walter opened the door.

"Ah, yes. Good evening Officer Victoria." Walter said. There stood a woman with hair slightly going over her right eye, but her wine red eyes still shown. She had a belt over her waist making her look slim. She had a mini skirt and a button up shirt that looked a little tight. Her sleeves where rolled up and she had the Hellsing logo over her left arm. She wore white gloves and boots that were amazingly long.

"Hello Walter, who's this?" She asked, looking at Yami. "Oh, I'm Yami, nice to meet you" She said, while shaking her hand. Her grip was firm and her shake almost threw her off balance, almost though.

"I'm Seras Victoria, nice to meet you" she said, smiling. She had vampire teeth.

"Can you call the Wild Geese to attention Officer Victoria?" She asked.

"Oh, sure" She said. "Wild Geese, attention!" She said, the room went silent. "Arigato" She said, and walked in front of the group of men.

"So what I've heard you're the Wild Geese, I say Hello to you, I am Yami Getsuei. I am now going to be working with you out in the field" She said. "And If I see you doing anything pervertive things, this will happen to you" She said, and kicked the guy who was staring at her chest hard in the balls. Tears spilled from his eyes and he curled to the ground. "And if you're repeatedly going to do that, I will kick you with these" She said, she grabbed her bag and pulled out high heels. "Oh, you're going to kick us with high heels, boohoo I'm so scared" One person said, and there was a chorus of men's laughter. She pushed a button and a blade popped out. A couple of people gasped.

"I made this myself, and I'll tell you this, the vampire's I used them where hurting like hell" She said, smiling. She put the shoes back in her bag and walked over to the crippled man.

"Sorry I had to do that, but a man like you wanting a kid like me is just… Wrong." She said, then walked back over Seras and Walter who where in a laughing fit. Yami just smiled. Her phone rang, it sang out Hikari from kingdom hearts. She took it and answered it.

"Hello, Raven speaking" She said. "Hey Yams, I'm out front, where is our room?" Ben asked. "Oh damn it, I'm coming" She said hanging it up.

"Got to go, meet my uncle." She said. She ran off to where a car was parked. She panted.

"Sorry about that. Not good in running with these damn converse." She said. She grabbed the bags and took them in. It took 30 minutes to get all the bags and junk in. She helped him decorate the main room to their liking. Ben started on making sandwiches as Yami decorated her room. She put posters up with sticky tack and had her black and red sheets messily put on her bed. Her posters where a range from The world ends with you to Kingdom hearts and final fantasy 7. She had her lamp set up next to her laptop, which was playing music from Japanese singers. Right now it was playing "Alice of human sacrifice" when Ben walked in.

"Looks like you've decorated" He said, laughing and he gave Yami a plate of a sandwich. She ate it and drank her Root beer. They where laughing and talking happily. She heard her favorite part of the song and sang with it, Ben just laughed.

"I think this is defiantly better than all our gig's combined!" She said, smiling. She yawned and checked the time on her cell phone, midnight.

"I'm going to hit the hay" She said. Ben nodded. "I need to order more arrows from Lucas. We're planning to get together in 3 days." He said. He hugged Yami and walked out. Yami changed into pajamas and jumped in her bed. She let fatigue go over her.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Alucard watched Yami from the shadows. _She was a interesting girl. _Alucard thought. She stirred in her sleep, wings that where wrapped around her twitched. She muttered something and stirred again. Alucard was interested, so he looked into her dream.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami stood in her old home, she was facing a ghostly figure of a woman. She had long blond hair and the same ice blue eyes she had. "Okasan! Leave me alone!" She said, stepping back. The woman took a step forward and started singing

_Hush, Child,_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_and carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_and carry you down into sleep_

"No… Stop! I refuse the darkness! It hurts it more than you think" She said, clutching her head, she fell to her knees.

_Guile Girl,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

"I am my own person! Father is my hero!" She said, tears streaming from her face.

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty_

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

"No shut up! I am loyal to myself only" She said, her wings quivered as she covered her head

_Guile Girl_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppet behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her Loyalty_

"No!" She said, as she was giving in.

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty_

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

She sobbed quietly as she covered herself

Hush, Child

The darkness will rise from the deep

and carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

and carry you down into sleep

Her sobbing softened as the song seemed to sooth her a small bit.

_Guile girl,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body,_

_the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

She sobbed silently again

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty_

_Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Only to me_

The dream started to fade as the song drew to a close. The woman looked more solid, her white dress more visible

_Hush, Child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_and carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_and carry you down into sleep_

The woman sang, as she crouched down next to Yami. Then the dream went black

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

_**Author's Note: Wow, took me a bit to write, song was unexpected added, I don't own it. I don't own Hellsing either, too. I only own Yami Getsuei and Ben, ask for permission for them, I'm adding things to profile so you can use them, but seriously, ask to use them first. I edited the song a bit, since at some points it was "Guile Son" and my character is a girl. Wanted to add that. The song name is "Mordred's Lullaby"  
**_


	3. Hardships of the tour bus!

_**Author's note:**_

_**Once again I thank Uplate for urging me to write and to edit my format. I suggest for readers that you look up Tori no Uta music box version by kasumikiss, and don't play it unless say so.**_

_The woman sang, as she crouched down next to Yami. Then the dream went black_

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami jerked her eyes open, she was covered in a cold sweat. She got out of the bed and dragged her feet. Ben was working at his desk, filling out sheets of paperwork and replying to emails, excusing them for already being hired.

"Ben… I had that nightmare again…" She said, sitting on the comfy couch. Ben sighed and got up from his work and set next to Yami. She snuggled into Ben's arm.

"Now, where is that music box" He said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small music box with feathers and sunflowers on it. He wound it up and opened it.

**Author's note: Start playing the song now**

The soft tinkling melody filled the air. Ben started to comfort Yami. She had shown her weakness to Alucard's wine colored eyes. Her nightmares, her mother. If it where any thing else, he would not know. Since Yami's mind was only filled of memories of vampire hunting, nothing of the past her age of being 8. He did at times when searching through her memories get the sensation of poked and prodded, in pure black. But he put that aside.

"Ben… Tell me about Luka again" Yami whispered. Benjamin sighed.

"She was sweet and caring. She died from a sickness 10 years back. When you where 5. You may not remember, but we where adopted into your mothers family. She was so sweet back then… Before your father died in a college shoot out" He said, he shuddered remembering the horrific scene.

"What did she look like…" She whispered again.

"She had deep green eyes that changed in the light. She had long shimmering golden hair. She always wore dresses covered with flowers and what not." He said, sighing in his memory.

"What did Kareha look like… I cant remember anything.." She whispered. He paused for a long moment.

"He had dark brown hair, a mix between your father's and your mother's. He had black eyes and always dressed in black" He said. Yami nodded and snuggled into his arm and fell asleep. After the soft tinkling tune stopped, he picked her up. He placed Yami into her bed and mumbled something into her ear. Her wings twitched noticeably, and then she was still, only her regular breathing and heart beat where audible to Alucard's ears.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami woke up from another dream, it was her normal one where she was in the dark, the sound of the ocean relentlessly pounding on the shore. She stretched and walked out, seeing that Ben was asleep at his desk. Yami grinned evilly, she grabbed his shaving cream and put it on his hand. She plucked a feather(suppressing a yelp) and tickled his nose. He groaned and wipes his face, then waking up seeing he had shaving cream all over his face.

"Yami, you are so DEAD" He growled, as she ran away giggling. She hid in her closet, leaning against the wall. The wall gave out behind her and she tumbled a bit. She blinked and saw she was in a dark crawlspace. She withdrew her wings as they melted into her back

_**Author's Note: Yes, she can do that. A little back story, she had to be an undercover agent in America and she was always able to do that. How do you expect she be able to be little and have wings in her back, well, carrying on with the story.**_

She looked around the small room. There was a small disused fire place, and a large four poster bed. It had dusty sheets, and a small empty bowl on the stand next to it. There where dried rags, and she looked closer at the bed. She saw that there where bloodstains. She saw the book and examined them. Some where in Romanian and other languages. She shook her head and went back out. She walked out and found Ben glaring at her. He picked her up by the waist and carried her to the living room.

"RAPE! RAPE!" She shouted while giggling. Ben threw her on the couch and started tickling her.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

"There has been an outbreak of vampires in Mytholmroyd. You and Alucard will be sent there to seek some information" Integra said. Alucard grinned.

"Yes master" He replied. Yami stretched and yawned.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing" She said, bored. Yami left the room to go pack, she ran down the halls. When she came into their room she saw Ben wearing a pink apron covered in flour.

"Ben, I didn't know you liked pink" she said laughing. Ben laughed too.

"My black and white ones need washing" He said.

"Benjamin…" Yami finally trailed off. Ben gave Yami his full attention, for he know that when he said his full name she had something serious to say.

"I have to go to Mytholmroyd, alone. Alucard, Pip, and Seras are coming… I hope you can handle without me" Yami said, with a dull look in her bright eyes. Ben sighed and took off the apron. He walked over and hugged Yami.

"Looks like I need to bring out Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk" He said. Yami shuddered. Ben walked over to his desk and pulled out a large case, inside it was…

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

"You're implying that she has foolish dreams and those are her weakness?" Integra asked Alucard.

"Yes master, and her reaction to the nightmare left her…. Traumatized, if it weren't for the comfort of Benjamin, she would have been in that state for maybe days." He said, licking his canines.

"Tell me about her… Nightmares" Integra said, leaning forward in her seat.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Benjamin opened the case, there was 2 thin katana, one was a yellowish gray color, with decorations of a rising sun. One was a dusk color, which seemed sharper than the yellow one. He picked up both of them and remembered past memories. Yami nudged him.

"If anyone causes trouble, you know what to do" She said, smiling. Ben nodded and laughed.

"Now… I pack and you make curry and rice!" She said, and ran off to her room.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

"Intriguing, I may ask her if it wouldn't be too much trauma to sing that song" Integra mumbled to herself. Integra cleared her throat and looked Alucard straight in the eye.

"I expect you do not touch Ms. Getsuei, this mission requires you to ride a tour bus during the day hours" Integra said, Alucard grinned.

"Yes, Master" He said, before dissolving into a wall

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami groaned a bit while leaving the Hellsing manor, she had to go with Alucard, Pip, and Seras. Each of them was paired up, Pip and Seras where childhood friends seeing the country. Alucard and Yami where gently persuaded to go by Yami's mother, Kyoko. She boarded the bus and picked a seat near the back. She pulled out the table to read a bit, when the tour guide gave them all "HELLO, MY NAME IS ____" tags.

"On this tour bus, we say that its best to address people by their name" The tour guide said, her name was apparently Monica. Yami took the tag and wrote in Japanese, then in English. She stuck it on her shirt and leaned into the soft cushy. Alucard was grumbling next to her. A pair of girls came giggling in and sat in the chairs in front of them. One had a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt that had a mouse Darth Vader on it. It said "Bear Wars" and had the brand name "Colour Culture Popularity Culture" on it. It also said to the side Darth Bearder. She had short curly blackish brown hair and matching eyes. Next to her was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was straight cut and went down to her shoulders. She wore a purple jacket sweater type thing and had blue jeans. She had a purse that looked like blue jeans with the pocket. The girl with black hair had the name "RaChAeL" written on it in multiple colors. The blonde haired girl had the name "Neko" on it. The girl named Neko sat across from Alucard and Rachael sat across from Yami.

"Hey… Uhm, excuse me?" Rachael asked. Yami looked up.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" Yami asked, looking up from her book of Harry Potter.

"Do I know you from somewhere..?" Rachael asked. Yami shook her head.

"Odd… You look so familiar. As I was saying Neko, how would the war happen in the fanfics?" She asked. Neko looked at her.

"Don't know, but the thing I want to do right now is to make Dib and Zim go into a fist fight.." She said. Yami rolled her eyes and continued on reading. After an hour or two, they reached their destination, Mytholmroyd. People poured out and looked around, while men started to load stuff into the hotel. A guy about the age of 16 came out of the bus, followed by a girl about the age of 14. The guy had brown hair and sunglasses over his eyes. The girl had curly brown hair and blue eyes, and glasses. The guy had the name "Ling" on his white shirt. He wore green shorts and had sandals. The girl wore a black hoodie and had blue jeans. She had the name "Aurelia" written in curly letters.

"Hey ling, what do you think of Mytholmroyd, man" Aurelia asked, looking around.

"Dude, whatever this place is, it's like, totally bogus" Ling replied, and went into the hotel. The girl named Rachael accidentally bumped into Alucard. Alucard turned around and glared at her.

"H-hey dude, I'm sorry. My fault" She said, and sped off. Alucard smirked and walked on. Alucard went into their room and slumped in the chair. "Do not disturb me, or you'll suffer" He said, his wine colored eyes flashing dangerously, and with that, he slept. Yami went off with the other people and exploring the town and after 2 hours, it was 4. She went into her room silently and changed into her hunting outfit just in case. She crawled in the bed and fell asleep. She was incased in darkness and heard the pounding of waves. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder.

"Wake up, it's time" A voice said. She woke up and saw Alucard, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Yami got out and straightened her hair. She pulled out her cross bow and slung the 2 quivers over her shoulder. She nodded to Alucard and the burst out of the room. The hallways where filled with ghouls and Yami shot 2 explosive silver arrows at the masses of them. It exploded leaving a bloody mess of writhing ghouls. Yami and Alucard fanned out and Yami saw a flash of Pip at one point. She slammed into one room and found 2 ghouls, the ghouls where of the people named "Aurelia" and "Ling" she muttered an apology and shot their heads. Then, in the next room over, she heard a scream. Not any scream, a scream of a young alive girl. Yami burst out of the room into the door. The girl named Neko was killed, and blood was flowing out on a gash on her side. The girl named Rachael was leaned back on the wall, in horror. The ghouls closed in on her, and Yami shot 2 non-explosive arrows into them. They dissolved into dust. Yami helped Rachael out of the building, meeting some of the Hellsing troops.

"Do not let harm come to this girl" Yami said. Then she faced Rachael.

"You must swear, never to say any of this. Hellsing will cover up the story on Neko" She said. Rachael pulled out her hand from underneath a blanket that was draped over her.

"I-I pinky promise" She said, holding out a shaky hand and a weak smile. Yami hooked her finger with hers. Yami turned around and run into the fray, in pure fury that a young girl had died.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

**Author's Note: Yay! 3rd chapter, and sorry if they aren't long enough ^^'! Took me awhile sorry, tried to make it epic. I thank Neko, Cyhunt, and Ling for making special appearances, and keep an eye out for hints to the sequel that I have in mind. ;D**


	4. Notice about writing issues

Hey readers! Thanks for reading my story, but I've been having little time to write it, I have time right now to sit down and write it. To entertain you and get you pumped, I'm going to show you a preview!

_Yami's eyes fluttered open; she was in a clean hospital room. She had bandages around her forehead, abdomen, and both legs. Everything was haze. Someone muttered in her ear but she could not tell what the person said. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, what happened?_

Enjoy, MWUHAHAHAHA.

_Thanks to Shadow_Sparx and Uplate for helping me with story ideas and listening to constant random rambles  
_


	5. Mending of memories

Yami's eyes fluttered open; she was in a clean hospital room. She had bandages around her forehead, abdomen, and both legs. Everything was haze. Someone muttered in her ear but she could not tell what the person said. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, what happened?

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami turned around and ran into the fray, in pure fury that a young girl had died. Was that what happened…? Yes it was. Yami was a ghastly figure as she saw her memory replayed, odd, as it was it worked. Nevertheless, she had the weirdest feeling of eyes watching her; she shook her head and continued the memory. She watched herself run into the fray, cross bow blazing. She saw her eyes glowing fiercely as they do when she is angry. After 3 hours of fighting her muscles where sore, refusing to move, she was in tatters. She collapsed to the ground. She sat there trying to calm herself, when a shot of a gun rang out. Total silence encased the area. Then Yami heard footsteps, Alucard walked up to her.

"It looks like the bird-girl isn't as powerful as she says." He said, grinning manically. Yami coughed some blood up.

"Rage does many things." She said, her vision wavered, and the memory became foggy. Alucard picked her up. She felt the emptiness of him, yet he felt warm. He held her strongly. After the memory faded, she drifted off into her black dream with the waves.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Ben had rushed to Yami's room within the Hellsing manor immediately when he heard she was badly injured. He had stayed there for hours, before her eyes opened. She looked around the room in a hazy stare, as she did when she had a fever. Yami's eyes where glassy, and pierced right through Ben. Ben stood up and leaned next to her. He muttered a few words, and she shut her eyes, going into a deep slumber. Integra then called him. He walked to his office, rubbing his face before coming in.

"You called, Sir Integra?" He said, as he stood before her.

"I sense that you know how Ms. Getsuei has her wings." She said, her blue eyes piercing his body like knives into the soft body of a doll. Ben sighed.

"I cannot tell you how she has them, I promised her father not to say." He said, his eyes looking down to the ground.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami woke with a start. She knew what happened, but she was in a hospital. Her hands darted to her back; no wings. She looked back over her shoulder, also using a mirror to aid her. The graffiti like tattoos where there. She sighed in relief. She turned around and saw Alucard. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want" She said softly, due to her voice being unused and she didn't want it to sound hoarse. She winced in pain because her rib was fractured and dug into her lung.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how Bird-Girl is doing" He said, grinning within the shadows. Yami hissed a swear beneath her breath. A nurse came in and walked up to Alucard.

"E-excuse me Mr. A-Alucard, can you please leave the room?" The frail looking nurse asked.

"I stay here as I please" He said, showcasing his large fang in a maniacal grin. The nurse yelped quietly. She then, trembling, walked over to Yami.

"It's okay, as long as I am here I will make sure Alucard won't hurt you" Yami whispered into the nurse's ear. She stop trembling and sighed in relief.

"My name is Alicia Jewel. Ms. Getsuei, I came to check on your bandages" She said. Yami nodded as she checked the bandages all over her.

"Excuse me, what's with this arm, it's not a known disease… Is it infectious?" Alicia asked. Yami shook her head.

"No, its been there 2 years and its not infectious, it's like it's sapping my energy and paralyzing it." She said. Alicia looked at her arm.

"We can surgically remove the tattoos on your arm, if you would like." Alicia said, smiling.

"Sure, just take off the raven one, I like the red number 14, it says that I like that number and I feel safe with it." She said. Alicia nodded. She left the room with a nervous glance at Alucard.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami condition was good enough to let her to be allowed around the estate, with crutches, due to her leg being broken but mending with inhuman speed, her other one was just a cut, to her relief. She spent her time lingering within the library, reading the many books with her fast pace. Walter had let her use a small reading space near the back of the library, laughing at her excitement. He had noted that she seemed more, silent. Like a wild animal that was sick.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Ben knew that Yami wouldn't do anything stupid, he had heard from Walter that she spent most of her time in a secluded study in the back of the library and often slept there. He just cast it off without worry. His thoughts wondered to Integra, his cheeks flared hot.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami's eyes flew over the pages of the book. It had reached it climax and she read excitedly over the words. It was a slightly romance story, with a bit of suspense. The main character screamed out in agony, due to his realization that he no longer knew who he was. Yami read quickly, and after some hours, her eyes began to droop as she closed the book. She laid down on the couch, resting her eyes. Letting sleep overcome her.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

**Author's Note: Sorry about update problems and all, and this chapter being WAAAAAY to small, for me at least. But hey, I decided that I'm going to multi task and do ANOTHER story, yay! And if I don't update often in June, don't blame me, blame my band. I'm trying my best to squeeze the before info, the happy stuff, before the dark that is coming.  
**

**FLUTE POWA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, heck, I have trouble writing as Integra. I do own Yami Getsuei, and Benjamin Kort. I'm pouring my heart and soul into them.**


	6. Recovery

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this is late, but many good fanfics distracted me. Eheheheheh…. Right now I am multitasking writing that new story I said last chapter. It is going to be NiGHTS: JoD, so if you like that, go read my story once it is up. Oh yeah, I learned over the time writing that I actually AM part British, my reaction to that are…_**

**_Holy Heck, wut? I'm making this fanfic a short one; I'm just excited to do something near the end!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING; I ONLY OWN Yami Getsuei, Alicia Jewel, Benjamin Kort, AND ANY OTHER OCS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BORROW Ben OR Yami, ASK ME VIA PM_**

_Yami read quickly, and after some hours, her eyes began to droop as she closed the book. She lay down on the couch, resting her eyes. Letting sleep overcome her._

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami opened her eyes; she was in a coffin with its lid open. Yami gritted her teeth.

"Alucard, I know your there, give me my crutches." She growled, menacingly. She heard Alucard's sadistic laugh. Yami sighed and let her wings fly out of her back. They first appeared as silver beams of light, and then shaped to the dark glossy color of raven wings. Hidden beneath the ruffled feathers of her wings was a knife. She threw it at a random direction and heard the _Thud_ that signaled she had hit her target. She heard weird a squelching noise and heard the knife clatter to the ground. It glinted in the dim light.

"It's impolite to throw knives at people" Alucard said, his orange glasses glowing in the dark, behind him was his wine colored eyes, that held the look of a madman.

"It's impolite to kidnap a freaking girl while she is sleeping and steal her damn crutches!" Yami replied darkly.

"Touché" Alucard replied, he walked out of the shadows and gave her the crutches. Yami snatched them, her sleeve shortly showing her bandages. She took the crutches and limped away. She found her way into her room. She nodded to Ben and went to her room, falling on her bed and letting her dream enclose on her.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Alucard went through the library, hoping to ease his boredom. He went into the small study to see Yami sleeping there. Her long black hair slightly messy. She looked peaceful, and her crutches lay next to the couch she slept. He grinned at the perfect joke. She gently picked up Yami and grabbed the crutches. He walked through the wall, with shadows and let himself be pulled down into the lower level. He finally appeared in his room. He walked over to the spot that was the most lit, where his coffin rest. He placed Yami gently within the soft cushions. He left the lid open and awaited for her to wake. After 10 minutes, she woke up. She sat up.

"Alucard, I know your there, give me my crutches" She said growling. The way she said that made Alucard for some reason to feel… Alive? He laughed. She sighed and silver beams of light flew out of her back. It formed into the shape of her raven wings. She grabbed something in it and threw it at Alucard. It hit him square in the chest with a sick thud. He took out the knife, with a stomach turning noise. He dropped it and let it clatter to the ground.

"It's impolite to throw knives at people," Alucard said, smirking.

"It's impolite to kidnap a freaking girl while she is sleeping and to steal her damn crutches!" She replied darkly, enough to send shivers down a grown man's spine. Alucard grinned, and noted that her eyes glowed fiercely, and gave her the ability to see better in the dark.

"Touché" Alucard replied. He stepped out from the shadows and gave Yami her crutches. She snatched them, and Alucard saw a flash of bandages on her arm. She limped away out of the room. He could still hear her heartbeat from a distance away. He grinned, and walked over to his chair and sat upon it; swirling his dark wine in a glass.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

After a week, Yami's legs had healed entirely, and Yami was seen out training her archery, and sometimes her close combat and knife skills. She was seen around humming a tune and being more creative. The ball dropped and Ben and Integra admitted that they're dating. Sometimes when Integra was down, Yami called her Aunty, just to have some fun. Life had seemed fun so far…

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Alucard stepped through the wall into Yami's apartment, it was about 6 PM and the sun had just set into the winter night. Benjamin and Integra had just left for a date and the only people at the Hellsing manor was the Wild Geese, Police Girl, Walter, and Yami. When he saw the room, he saw the windows where drawn shut to keep the warm in, and the smell of meat hit his nose. He saw Yami wearing a short skirt with long flare jeans and a white shirt that said "I DON'T REPEAT RUMORS, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY".

"Yes Alucard?" She sighed as she flipped the burger onto a plate; she carefully put the pan in the sink and put some water on it to cool it down. She glanced at Alucard.

"Well?" She asked calmly.

"Oh, just here to cause mayhem and to annoy you" He said, grinning.

"Mhm, okay, don't mess with Ben's desk or else you'll get killed by both Integra and him with a slow, torturous death. And don't go into my room or else I'll make your arm unusable" She said. She went to the knife drawer, pulled out a knife, and sharpened it. She cut a tomato, accidentally cutting her finger. She growled. She went to get the first aid kit underneath the sink when someone grabbed her arm.

"I will take care of that," He said calmly. He licked the blood gently off her finger, as Yami's face was tinted red. Her blood tasted bittersweet, but not in a bad way. It tasted rich and pure as chocolate. He half expected it to be brown but it was a dark crimson red.

"E-err, thanks" She said. She yanked back her arm and went back to her hamburger. She ate it quickly due to her having to skip breakfast and lunch. Alucard laughed.

"You eat fast, Bird-Girl, you know that?" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you devour your pray quickly when you have been starved off for a long time and the food is tantalizing?" She asked.

_**Author's Note: I USE BIG WORDS, DEAL WITH IT. Oh, PS. Look up on Google Save a Word, save the unused words of the world, I adopted Murklins, which means in the dark.**_

"Touché" Alucard laughed. After a long time Yami was at the sink and Alucard was playing on her laptop like a little kid. She cleaned up the plates as Alucard was messing with her computer. She trusted him enough. She heard her favorite music playing from it and she cleaned her hands.

"Looks like you know how to open something and press play, I congratulate you," She said, rolling her eyes. She yawned as she looked at her watch, it was midnight.

"Well, I need sleep at night unlike you, leave please" She said, and wondered why Ben was gone so long. _Probably went to dinner and went to a movie or two._ She thought. She took the laptop away from Alucard and put it in its case. She was already in her pajamas and laid on the couch. She didn't feel like going into her room. She was about to close her eyes when Alucard snatched her up.

"H-hey!" She said, surprised. He slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" She said, confused and angry. He wrote in a note that looked almost exactly like Yami's handwriting saying "I will be in the library reading all night, got tired of waiting for you, no need to find me. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy too, going out to get some new music" and he put the paper on the desk. He walked through the wall, making Yami shiver because of coldness. He was in his room again and put her in his coffin.

"And your doing what…?" She asked, confused.

"Annoying you and causing mayhem" He said, smoothly, and he grinned. He kneeled down to eye level with her.

"Now rest" He said, looking into her eyes. Yami's eyes blinked and her lids slowly went shut.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

_**Author's Note: Now I've got this out, I'm sorry for it being late. But KH2 is fun ;D.**_


	7. Winter BallWe all hate them

**Author's note: I thank all my readers for reading my story. I give a shoutout to ., thanks a lot, you made me smile and keep on writing. I enjoy people complementing me or flaming, because it makes me change, and make good comebacks, she said this**

_**I love your story! It's nice to see such a wonderful imagination at work! Lol, with what you did with Integra! I'm loving the detail you're putting into this -do keep it up! :3**_

**I thank you. I am now doing after the story scenes at the end of the chapter from now on, it'll improve the mood or make you lol. Sorry this took forever, a game thing called ElysiumRO(Ragnarok lovers rejoice) opened up on Monday. Sorry**

**P.S. to government**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING, I OWN ALL OCS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE YAMI OR BEN, MESSAGE ME VIA PM OR EMAIL. **

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

It had been a month since the kidnapping incident, where Yami was taken and put into a coffin, only to be wakened by Alucard, who was laying beside her. It resulted in his favorite wine being destroyed, 5 of his glasses, and his chair stained, his hat torn, his sunglasses wrecked, and need I say more? But needless to say, they both put it out of their minds. And now there was a new fuss, the winter ball, everyone except Yami, Walter, and Alucard where worrying.

"Ben, why are you fussing so much? You just need a monkey suit, a tie, and a rose, or any flower or handkerchief of your choosing" Yami yawned, while with Ben at the tuxedo shop. He tried on a black tuxedo and was fussing over it. Yami went over to the rack and picked a different looking tuxedo that looked more comfortable yet regal She gave it him.

"Go on, try it" She said, with a confident smile, Ben took it to the changing room and came out, Yami grinned. He looked stunning to those who weren't related to him, and he caught many of the female worker's eye's.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Ben was fussing around cancelling and rearranging appointments while Yami lazed on the couch. She played DS yelling at her Nintendog.

"I SAID SIT GODDAMIT!" She yelled.

"Yams, can you quiet down?" Ben asked. Yami saved the DS and closed it.

"Liona started it.." She said. Ben grunted and continued working. She grabbed a drawing book and flitted through the pages. She drew a picture of a town made of tacos. She checked her new tattoo which was a bracelet like one. She finished the drawing and threw it aside.

"Yami, what dress are you going to wear?" Ben asked.

"My fighting dress, of course, looks nice, good places to conceal weapons just incase" She said, playing with her Jacob's ladder.

"Will you stop that!" He growled.

"Sorry, its so ADDICTING" She replied. She walked to her room and prepared herself for the ball tomorrow.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami stepped out the limousine with Ben, Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Walter. Ben and Integra walked arm in arm while Alucard whispered things to possibly help Yami, because he didn't want to be embarrassed by a mere girl. Once inside there was boring speeches, but afterwards, was the dance. Integra was reminding Alucard to behave around Anderson. Alucard went up to Yami.

"Would you fancy a dance with me?" He asked. Yami nodded and was pulled up by him into the waltz. Yami was a great at the waltz, since it was the only one she knew. After the song ended, everyone clapped and it changed, Yami gave thanks to Alucard for the lovely dance. And sat down

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

**Suki: Hey guys! Author here, going by my nickname at school so people won't get Yami and I confused.**

**Yami: Hi all! Man, sometimes I hate what you do to me, I mean the sequel she does A LOT OF--*Suki's hand covers her mouth***

**Suki: SHUT UP! Yes, there will be a sequel, because this is kinda like a prequel. Well, enjoy the story, sorry its short and late. Now to change my idea for a second story next, its KH2 self insertish thing :D  
**


	8. Proposal and pretty lame movies

**Suki: Oh my god! Sorry I haven't updated or the chapter has been short! Last days of school is my excuse.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING, NOR THE SONG, I ONLY OWN BEN, YAMI AND ANY OTHER OCS THAT ARE THROWN IN. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BORROW BEN OR YAMI, PM ME.**

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami woke up, it had been many months since the winter ball, and over that time Ben had proposed to Integra. Both Alucard and Yami where around and they held down smirks when they saw Integra's face. They had planned it on Father's Day, and the summer solstice. The day was coming up and Ben and Integra where fussing.

"I've never seen Integra this happy" Alucard grinned his evil smile. Rachael was in his room with a foldable chair, she wasn't in her room because if she was, she would go insane due to the mess and all of Ben's stress.

"Hey, I'm going to see a movie called Up, it just came here and it was big in America, would you like to come? It's going to be in 3D." Yami asked Alucard.

"No thank you" He grinned.

"I'll pay for your tickets! Come on, even before we go, I'll give you a half a liter of blood! I would! The showing is at 10:30, right now its 8, come on!" Yami whined. Then in a flutter of a red coat Alucard was right next to her.

"I'll take up that offer" He whispered in her ear. Yami mentally prepared herself as Alucard bit into her neck. After a minute he stopped; thankfully Yami hadn't passed out this time. He liked the neck wound for it to close. Yami reached in her pocket and grabbed on some cookies, mumbling.

"What is Benjamin's middle name" Alucard asked when he got up.

"That's kind of random, and unexpected. His middle name is Xeno. He told me that people called that until he met my family." Yami said. She ate the cookies and then stood up, she was ready to go.

"I'll go ask Integra if we can go, she'll probably be happy to have you out of the manor" Yami said, she stood up and walked up to Integra's room, Alucard in tow.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Alucard had dressed up in a black shirt with a gun, covered up in roses. He wore black jeans and black tennis shoes. He had his messy hair out of his hat and didn't wear his sunglasses. Yami wore her favorite outfit, minus the cloak. Alucard was driving, Yami expected him to be a haywire driver, but he was pretty calm. _Maybe because I gave him my blood_ Yami thought. She noticed that the car had a place for a Ipod to connect up. Yami took out her Ipod nano and connected it to it, and on instinct went to her favorite song.

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more _

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

"Interesting choice" Alucard grinned, but gaining no response from Yami, who's eyes where closed and where mouthing the words.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Alucard grinned at this as he checked the directions Yami had printed out, then cursed as he made a sudden turn, Yami didn't notice.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost_

_To be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Alucard was stuck at a stop light, he looked over to Yami, he saw her eyes closed as she mouthed the words. She looked calm, something that she didn't look and act like very often.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Alucard was coming up on the movie theater, as the song was about to end. He glanced at Yami, she was still mouthing the words.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Yami opened her eyes and looked around, yet she still mouthed the words.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ? _

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

"You have an… Interesting choice of songs, Yami" He grinned as he got out. Rachael stepped out and stretched her arms. Yami noticed that a group of people where going to the line and the line was currently short. She speed walked to a spot and let Alucard join up with her.

"You are not to go ballistic. When you get bored, just whisper it in my ear, oh and don't freak out the children who are seeing this movie." Yami told him quietly. They went up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Up 3D please" Yami asked, she got out the right amount of money because she checked the fares.

"You two going on a date?" The cashier chided.

"N-no!" Yami said as she blushed as she shook her head.

"Alright, here are your tickets and your 3D glasses, please notice the warnings, have a nice day, you two lovebirds!" The cashier said as they walked away.

_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*_]_[*]__[*]__[*__][*]__[*]__[*]_

Yami woke up to seeing Alucard, she had a start when Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder. He whispered into her eyes and he stared into her eyes. Sleep overcame Yami.

**Suki: ENJOY! BTW, the story is ending soon, but I keep the chapter amount secret but for friends only ;D.**


	9. Extra Warning!

**Suki: Hey guys! Too all the readers or new readers reading this, I am announcing that I need a break from writing! But not a boring one for you guys(I know how frustrating it is) I'm having a -drum roll-**

**EXTRA CHAPTER!**

**And this one it's an ASK THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS or DARE THE CHARACTERS!**

**No Yaoi, Yuri, or Lemons please, keep it somewhat Clean.**

**The characters you can ask are…**

**Integra**

**Benjamin**

**Alucard**

**Yami**

**Or if you love me that much..**

**ME!**

**Well, enjoy!**


	10. Extra! Small though

**Suki: I'm actually disappointed, I was hoping people would ask questions. I only have like 2 questions from a close friend.**

Yami: Next time you all better message or else I will personally come to your house and eat all your food!

**Suki: Alright here is the question**

**Shadow Sparxx asks**

_Yami, if your a vampire hunter why don't you kill Alucard, since he is a vampire. And do you like Alucard?_

Yami: Uhh.... I don't l-like Alucard, n-not at all. And to your first question, I work for Hellsing, but sure as hell I would like to kill him.

**Suki: Well thats all and I will now start on the next chapter, but I have a little.... Teaser paragraph.**

Yami woke up, she groaned at the morning sun that danced through her dark curtains. She slammed her alarm clock, which was beeping madly at her. She got up and checked the calender.

"Oh my god... Today's the day! Damnit!" She shouted.

**Suki: Hope that gets you pumped, Well, Suki and Yami, signing off!**

Yami: Bye!


	11. Wedding

**Suki: Alright, so enjoy the chapter, that's all I really have to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING, I AM NOT MAKING MONEY. I ONLY OWN ANY OCS THAT I THROW IN THERE**

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami groaned as her alarm clock screamed at her. She slammed it and got out of bed, she checked her calendar. Days where crossed off and she crossed off the day that was yesterday. A circle was around today's date, July 2nd, the day of the marriage.

"SHIT!" Yami almost shouted. She got dressed in comfortable clothes, pair of black flare jeans and a black shirt with a white wing on the left side. She slipped on a pair of converse with inserts in them that where extremely comfortable, the ones that Billy Mays sold at one point, she felt so sad about his death she bought 3 of them. She also had poster had thriller stuff on it. She walked out and saw that Ben was not in the living room at all. She made some toast quickly and ate it, she ran upstairs to Integra's office, since she had asked her to be a bride's maid.

"Sorry I am late, Sir Hellsing" She panted and bowed, out of habit. Integra laughed. Yami stood up panting.

"So where's the make up, you know that you absolutely don't know how to use it, and I think I'm the best person to do it, since I can handle you maiming me." She winked, and Integra let out another laugh. Yami sat her down on the vanity and started putting on make up, after she was done with Integra she let her see herself. Instantly Integra looked younger, and the makeup was subtle, yet brought out her brilliant blue eyes.

"Dayyumm... You should wear makeup more often" Yami laughed. She watched as other bride's maids came in, appointed by the queen herself. They all started attending to Integra's needs.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Alucard grinned as Ben tried calming down by pacing, he even ran back to his room to check is his weapons, and came back. He wore a suit that Yami picked out, a black one that looked still a little relaxed. They got into the car that took them to the church.

"You look nervous, Benjamin" Alucard grinned as he and Walter entered the car, they where his only groom's aids. He went into the church and prepared more.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

The wedding was starting, Seras was standing next to Yami in the dimmed church. Yami wore a black dress that went to the ground, it had some lose ribbons around it, like a choir dress, but slimmer. Other bride's maids where wearing that outfit too. Up the aisle a small girl was dropping red rose petals, she looked cute and walked up to the priest, then sat down with her parents, smiling and talking loudly. The parents hushed the child as Integra walked down the aisle. She was wearing a small dress, one that looked like a white rose. It had pieces of cloth that made the petals, and the ends of them where tinged pink. Integra held a bouquet of white flowers, tinged with pink. She had a long veil shielding her face. She walked up the aisle with Walter. They walked up to the priest, and where Ben was standing. Alucard was wearing his usual apparel, and that same cocky grin he wore too. Once the vows had started, Yami felt a pain in her left arm. It was powerful and she felt like it could knock her out, but she resisted. Seras whispered _"Are you alright?"_ and Yami smiled and nodded.

"Benjamin, do you promise to uphold Integra? In sickness and in health? Richness and poor?" The priest asked.

"I do" He replied, smiling.

"Integra, do you promise to uphold Ben? In sickness and in health? Richness and poor?" The priest then asked her.

"I do" She smiled too, a small happy one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said, smiling. Ben and Integra kissed while everyone clapped and cheered. The queen(who was sitting quietly throughout the ceremony) was clapping quietly and giving a petite smile. Yami was having trouble clapping because the pain in her arm, she had a smile. Alucard clapped too and had his maniacal smile. Afterwords, the dances and the cake started. Yami slipped away to the garden near the church. She let her wings out and sighed as she stretched them. She decided to stretch them more, so she flew over a hedge. She could fly for hours and miles, but she didn't want to. She felt a presence behind her, and she knew who it was.

"Hello, Alucard" She said smiling. A flash of pain shot through her arm and she grabbed it and almost fainted, she saw sights of some ice blue things(she couldn't describe them) and glowing green cat eyes. Alucard caught her, and held her tight. He looked straight into her faintly glowing Ice blue eyes.

"Are you alright" He said it firmly, worrying about her.

"Yes.." She said faintly. She brushed him off(which surprised Alucard because he was holding her with a great amount of strength) and walked off. Little did she know about the people watching her, grinning with joy.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

"Ben? May I speak to you?" Yami asked, Ben nodded and they walked out into the garden.

"What is it?" Ben asked, confused.

"During your wedding... It hurt It's think it's slowly killing me Ben, I can feel it!" She said, in a serious tone. Ben sighed and hugged her, trying to comfort her. There was clapping, and they suddenly broke apart to see who was clapping. It was a man with dirty blond hair and cruel, dark blue eyes. Yami's hand darted to the holder for a knife. She didn't unsheathe it yet, but she was prepared.

"Who are you?!" She said in a clear voice.

"Your death" He said, darkly. Then, a couple of people dressed in green(who where hiding) came out and grabbed them.

"SOMEONE HELP! ALUCARD, ANYBODY!" She cried out in an animal scream, as they caught her. There was a gunshot, and a pain in her left leg. She felt faint and saw the ground rush to her, then darkness.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

_**Suki: HAH, CLIFF HANGER! And major foreshadowing, message me what I am foreshadowing and I'll give you a preview of what I am planning :D**  
_


	12. Goodbye

**Suki: I am slowly killing myself as I'm writing this, well.. Here's the chapter, enjoy as I kill myself ever so slowly.**

**WARNING: This is the chapter that is rated M, It is rated M for..**

**Torture, hinted rape, swearing. If you don't like those, message me to send you a summary of the chapter, I am willing to do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR THE SONG, I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS. I OWN MY OCS ONLY, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BORROW ANY OF MY OCS, MESSAGE ME!**

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Everything was a haze, Yami had been kidnapped and now, after long periods of torture and testing, she virtually had no energy. Her voice was hoarse from screaming for help, mainly Alucard. They had snapped her wings, but she had retracted them into her back and now there where large gashes running along her back. Yami got the easiest, they talked about her being the Dark Angel. But they tortured her in a different way, they had been torturing Ben, calling him by his middle name, talking nonsense. Yami hung from shackles on the wall, limp and tired. They had just peeled, literally peeled a layer of Ben's skin off in front of her eyes, she was screaming at them to stop, they only laughed.

"That bitch should shut the hell up, or else we may have to actually change plans and fuck her up, right boys?" One guy said to the others and they laughed, and continued on. They had beaten, bruised, and did unspeakable things to Ben. Yami's face was covered with tears and dried blood, the wounds on her body ached.

"Please... Alucard, save us." She whispered the silent prayer, she didn't ask God, because she now hated him. For letting innocent people be forced and killed and tortured around her, and herself. She heard forced moans of pleasure in the cell the doors down.

"Please.." She whispered before she hung limp, trying to clear her mind.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

"Damnit!" Alucard growled as he hit the wall, leaving a large crack in it. It had been a week after Yami and Benjamin had been kidnapped, Integra seemed as her steely self, but when no one was looking, she wept for her husband. Seras and Pip didn't dare annoy Alucard, because he almost killed a man for laughing around him; he survived with several broken bones. To relax a little, he went into Yami's room. Once he came in, he smelled Yami's scent, and some of her blood when she gt paper cuts, which was often. Everything laid untouched; except for her bed, which Alucard sat on. He was calming down when a whisper filled his head.

_"Please.. Alucard, save us" The voice asked. It took Alucard a moment before he could realize who it was. It was Yami Getsuei. He stood up, and growled._

_"Please.." She whispered, before his mind became silent, filled with his thoughts. Then, flashes of an abandoned warehouse, vampires, and trapped humans. He knew where it was, and he went to tell Integra immediately._

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

_"BEN! NO!" Yami cried, leaning forwards against the shackles. The men where beating Ben up, laughing._

"_That's right you bastard! You shouldn't even be alive Xeno!" One said as he kicked his frail form, Yami screamed again. Her screams where animal, and from the heart. _

_"Shut it! Bitch!" One of them said, as another one took out a gun._

_"NO! STOP IT! DON'T KILL BEN, KILL ME! I'M WORTHLESS, LET HIM LIVE!" She pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes._

_"I said SHUT IT" The man said again and slapped her. She glared at him, her Icy blue eyes filled with sadness and rage. He backed off and watched as the one of the men cocked his gun._

_"NO!" Yami screamed, then a tell-tale gunshot rang out. Yami screamed once more and leaned forward screaming "BEN!". The other men left the room laughing and cheering. After their footsteps where gone, she broke the shackles with new-found strength. She stumbled to Ben and fell to his side._

_"Ben, you're gonna be alright, we're gonna live" She whispered, as she tore off pieces of fabric off her dress, which she would never do._

_"D-do you h-have t-the music box your mother gave you?" Ben asked painfully, and quiet._

_"Shh... Don't talk, I have it Ben" She whispered, as she pulled it out from a secret holder. It was a tiny wooden box._

_**(Suki: I can give you the song name, it's Air - Giniro - Aozora (music box version) by kasumikiss, find it and play it now!)**_

She wound it up and let the soft tune play, it usually sounded happy and carefree, but now it sounded sad.

"It's going to be okay Ben, it's going to be alright" She said as she bandaged more wounds, helplessly.

"Y-yami, i-it's h-hopeless.." He said, the warmth in his body started to leave.

"Never say that! You always told me to keep on trying" She whispered, as the song played.

"Y-yami... Beware the One Winged Angel and the Remnants... You're not from this world Yami.. Y-y-you're from G-Gaia... Read m-my journals... I love you so very much" He whispered as he raised his hand and cupped Yami's cheek. More tears spilled from her eyes as the music box song ended, slowly. The warmth left from his hand and fell limp. He closed his eyes and said his last words.

"I love you... Yami Angel Getsuei, may you spread your wings and reach great heights. You are the fallen angel with broken wings." He whispered, and smiled as he grew limp. No longer would he be there to nag Yami, to help her, to play with her. No more fun nights watching movies or playing games; no more of his blue eyes and sincere smile. He was gone, forever. Yami cried more and more, she heard gunshots and yells. She knew they where coming back for her. She growled with anger as she clenched her hands. She closed the music box.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

The mission to save Yami and Alucard had started. They had started blasted away at the captors and freed the slaves. Seras had the job of leading them out safely as they where safe. Alucard had honed his senses on Yami, he blasted away more captors as he got to the room. He opened it, and he saw a sight that would have snapped his heart in two if it still beat. Yami was kneeling next to Ben, who was dead. He had a small, glorious smile on his face, as he lay still. Yami's eyes where filled with sadness and rage, and she was torn and tattered. Alucard finally saw the extent of the mysterious illness she had, the skin was black.

"A-alucard?" Yami whispered, her voice was hoarse from screaming. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be alright... I have killed the men who have done this to you and..." He trailed off as she shuddered.

"They do not even deserve the deepest pits of hell..." He growled. He picked up Yami as she tried to cry, but she had no more tears. She cuddled against him.

"I love you Alucard" She whispered as she trailed off into a deep sleep.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami stood in the blackness of her dreams, with the ocean lulling softly. But this time, a light came and Ben walked past her. He waved and smiled as he joined a man with black, spiky hair with black military like clothes, and a girl with brown braided hair and a pink dress. Yami could see her hazel eyes. She waved to Ben as he disappeared with them, and the lull of the nonexistent ocean filled her ears.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

**Suki:I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT BECAUSE WHEN I KILLED BEN, I KILLED A PART OF MY SOUL! T-T**

**If you got that what I was hinting to, you may be able to tell with "Gaia" "Remnants" and especially "One Winged Angel". The last words made me CRY T-T**

**Look for the sequel "Broken Wings" and the epilogue  
**

**I need to become less depressed...**


	13. Epilouge

**Suki: Epilogue!**

**I keep on confusing it with Prolouge _ **

**I had to stop typing and go emo for a bit, but hey, lets get this started.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING, OR VOCALOID. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS AND I ONLY OWN MY OCS, ASK TO USE THEM**

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

Yami had lost her spark of life, now, she was a hollow shell. You could call what Alucard and Yami where as boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was somewhat deeper. Even though Alucard could be any gender, anything, and any age, Yami still loved him for who he was, not looks. During the time before the funeral, Integra nearly committed suicide, if Yami hadn't stopped her. She told her that if she loved Benjamin that much, she should live a full happy life, then join him with a story to tell. Yami's voice had been affected temporarily due to the screaming she went through and the shock of Ben's death. Her voice was soft, and quiet. She spent most of her time reading and writing, preparing for the speech she was going to make at Benjamin's funeral. Her arm also started to hurt more, with flashes of pain and visions of the glowing green cat eyes. As the day grew closer, Yami became more comfortable with him gone, but she still had the feeling of sadness.

_[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

It was time for Yami's speech. She was adorned with her black robe and a new outfit. It was a black short sleeve top that went down to her hips, and a black and red skirt, with masses of chains. She had arm warmers that flared out and covered her hands slightly.

**Suki: It's kinda hard to describe, but it's like the 'Vocaliod' female ones, without the designs and all. If you want to see them, look up 'Miku Hatsune' on Google Images.**

Alucard stood by wearing his normal outfit, but his hat tipped to hide the pain in his eyes. He could feel Yami's emotions, and they where the most powerful he had ever felt, even more powerful then his. It felt as... 2 people's emotions who where exactly the same had merged. She stepped up to the stand with her glowing eyes wet with tears.

"I am here to send my beloved uncle... Benjamin Xeno Kort. He has been the greatest inspiration to me ever since... My mother had abandoned me. He is not my uncle, but spiritually, he is closer." She shuddered, and continued. "He never said what race or belief he was, we are not Christian, Jewish, or Atheist. We believed everyone is is equal, no matter who they worship, or in many cases, their birthplace" She shuddered and tears ran down her cheeks.

"To many, he was a bother, a husband a friend. But he is gone. Ben is in heaven, or wherever your religion takes him, as long as it's happy. To me, I believe that his spirit will live on in all of us, forever. Like the rain, it was his favorite weather. He would listen to it and would tell me stories. Yet his last words." She shuddered again, and went to finish, her face wet with tears. "He said to me calmly as he was all his life. He said to me 'I love you... Yami Angel Getsuei, may you spread your wings and reach great heights. You are the fallen angel with broken wings.' Ben has been very loving. And now he is gone, I think by broken wings is my heart, and everyone's heart. I thank you Benjamin, please, every silently thank him in your own prayers, no matter what religion." She said, crying. Yami buried her face into Alucard chest as he comforted her, as they lowered the casket into the ground. Rain fell, whispering softly. And one voice, a solemn noise whispered across the ground. _"Listen to the rain"_

_*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]_

**Suki: Man this killed me... Short but sweetish. Look for 'Broken Wings' the story type is a crossover, Hellsing and something else, try to guess. I'll say this "One Winged Angel"**


End file.
